Wild
by ResDes2
Summary: Emmett and Edward in wild. Too tired to care. Please review. Slash.


Wild

Wild

Emmett lay on top of his sleeping bag. Of course he would not use it for sleeping, Emmett still brought it every time. Made him feel human. I could understand him, but I still didn't bring one. I stared at Emmett. He was hunky and adorable. He only had on a pair of tight boxers. And it was sexy. His arms were folded up, and he used his hands as a pillow. His muscles jerked from his body.

It had been so awkward since the last time we had been alone. Last time, he told me he loved me, but I rejected him. But I had to. I just didn't feel the same way. Even though it was awkward, I still stared at him. Even though I didn't love him, I was still attracted to him.

I slithered over to him and lay on top of him. "Hello," he said awkwardly. I could feel him already start to get an erection.

I kissed him on the lips. "Hey," I replied.

"All right, I don't think this will really work out."

"Screw that. Let's fuck. Let's go wild in the wild. No one is around. Screw relationships. You taste delicious, and I want another taste." Before he could talk, I started to kiss his chest. I could feel Emmett shudder underneath me and hear him breathe out a choppy sigh.

His skin was soft atop his hard muscle. I caressed his well built abs, my fingers barely touching his solid body. I heard him tremble. I looked up to see him looking down at me. He bit his lower lip and sighed. God, did he want it. And so did I. It had been so long.

I kissed his nipple, and it was hard. I licked between his chests and squeezed his chest. I licked down his abs until I got to his underwear. It was then that I stood up and took my clothes off.

I saw Emmett put his hand down his pants and moan. I stopped him. _I _was going to pleasure him, he didn't have to. By then, I was in underwear too, and I also was horny. I got to my knees, and Emmett did the same thing.

Finally, I went towards his crotch, dug through the opening in his underwear, and pulled out his throbbing cock. With my hand in an inverse position, I started rubbing his cock slowly. His erection gracefully pushed against my wrist, which felt so good. I loved the feel of his cock. It was oddly warm and very hard. It was also soft to the touch and smooth.

Emmett did the same thing to my organ. It felt good in his hand. His grip was hard, yet inviting. Manly, yet soft. We looked into each other's eyes as we did this. Then, with his other hand, pulled me into a kiss. His kiss was cold, and his tongue was tasty and soft as it invaded through my lips. We kissed for several minutes.

Finally, I pushed Emmett onto the ground and jumped on top of him. We kissed again. I pushed my cock onto Emmett's abs. I could feel his manhood on mine. It felt excellent, out most private parts out in the open, so close to each other. I looked down to see mine was the same size as his. I didn't care too much about it at that moment.

I finally rotated myself over to Emmett's penis. I looked at it for a second before diving in. It tasted more delicious than before, and slid easily to the back of my throat. I sucked it fervently, passionate in each movement.

Then I felt something on my penis. It was Emmett's mouth, and it felt good. I forgot how well Emmett was good at those things. I could feel that Emmett was on edge. His muscles swelled out, and his sweat drenched me. I wanted to make him come.

I put only the tip into my mouth, and licked it heavily. I could feel it twitch angrily in my mouth. I started to rub his shaft up and down with not too much pressure but a lot of speed. Emmett had stopped sucking me off. He was too busy moaning. "Oh God," he moaned. "Oh, fuck. Oh. Oh!"

I pushed him across by sticking my manhood into his face and gently brushing my fingers across his chest. Suddenly, a wave went through his cock. The first shot right down the back of my throat. He was coming hard. The second came gently onto the roof of my mouth, but then a quick jolt to the back of my mouth. When I thought it was over, I took his cock out of my mouth, but he came onto my face.


End file.
